I do the 100 Word Challenge
by TheSecretWeasley5147
Summary: Basically me doing the 100 Word Challenge. SabrinaxPuck focused. Rating go up to T later on. Review and see my profile!
1. Last Straw

Disclaimer: I am not Michael Buckley.

Word: 24. Last straw

This has nothing to with the story, but check out my frequently updated profile! Please! And remember to review!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sabrina: PUCK!!!! You better start planning your funeral!

Sabrina stormedinto Pucks room. She was pissed about her 'new hairdo'. Her hair was in knots that not all of the conditioner in the world cold get out, and she was positive some was missing.

Sabrina: I have had the last straw ith this! I can think of only one suitable punishment.

Sabrina planted a kiss on Puck's lips.

Puck: Wow, you really lowered your standards.

Sabrina: I just ate three king-sized bags of walnuts.

Puck: I'm allergic to nuts!

Sabrina: Not my problem (Sing-song voice)


	2. Dream

Disclaimer: Let's just say I actually _need_ this disclaimer.

Word: #1. Dream

AN: Takes place in the year 2567. Sabrina and Puck stopped aging at 25 and Daphne stopped aging at 26 (She married Mustardseed). The Scarlet Hand has made a comeback, and the Anti- Hand is working double-time once again to free the humans which have all been enslaved by the Hand.

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sabrina was having what was short of a good sleep. She was having an awful flashback dream- no, a nightmare- of when she was in sixth grade. She saw the Wolf look at her husband, Puck and saying

Wolf: Love will be the end of you. (Motions to Sabrina as he says this)

The rest of the dream was shifting from her face to Puck's, to the Wolf's, and repeating.

She finally awoke realizing that today she was chasing down a coven of dragons.

Sabrina: Puck, do you remember when the Wolf told you that love would be the end of you?

Puck: Yes, why?

Sabrina: I had a dream about it last night, and I'm kinda scared.

Puck: (Hugs Sabrina and kisses her forehead.) Nothing's gonna happen to me, 'Brina.

Fast-Forward to battle scene with the dragons

Setting: Dragons tied Sabrina to a tree where they are about to tear a hole in her stomach in order to kill her.

Just as the Alpha Dragon was about to kill Sabrina, Puck flew in front of her, letting himself be slashed instead of Sabrina.

Sabrina: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gets idea on how to make sure Puck didn't die (He was on the verge of dying, but not dead yet)) Daphne help me, like, now!

Daphne: (Runs at top speed to Sabrina and an almost dead Puck) Lemme guess, the 'I-believe-in-fairies thingy?

Sabrina: Yes, now hurry!

Grimm Sisters: (Saying I believe in you, I believe in fairies, and clapping)

Puck: (begins to rise veeerrry slowly) It worked (Said in a hoarse whisper)

LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next night, Sabrina dreamt of the Wolf praising her on changing her fate.


	3. Makeup

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm and likely never will.

Word: #2. Makeup

Xoxoxxoxoxxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I would scream, but everyone would know my little secret. Putting on makeup in the middle of the night had become as typical as breathing for me. My eyeliner is too thick, my lip gloss smells like feet, and the stick on my mascara wand had left numerous marks on the bridge of my nose from when I went to do my left eyelash. I suddenly noticed a blond boy standing next to me with his hand planted on my shoulder. I jumped a little, and even allowed myself to emit a quiet yelp.

Puck: Gosh, Grimm, I don't smell _that _ bad.

Sabrina: Oh! It's not that, just, when did you get here?

Puck: The same time you did

Sabrina: But how-

Puck: I turned into a fly.

Sabrina: (Flicks Puck's nose)

Puck: What the crap was that for?

Sabrina: You're supposed to do that when animals misbehave.

Puck: (In a mock Valley Girl voice) Oh, like, no, like, you, like, didn't, like!

Sabrina: You are _so_ lucky that I have a thing for immature guys.

Puck: What?

Sabrina: I, um, sneezed. (Face turns crimson)


	4. Dye

I'm going to start off with an apology. My Internet access went psycho, making me unable to post Fanfiction stories. If you don't review I'm just going to assume that you didn't read it. Just type 'cookies' if you read it, or anything else. Flames are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, though I own copies of books 1-6.

Word: # 3 dye

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sabrina Grimm was in her 1oth grade Science class was doing an experiment involving flashlights.

"Hey, I wonder if we shine a flashlight in Sabrina's ear her eyes will twinkle," A jerky guy said.

" Why would you do that?" Sabrina asked.

"Because you're blonde!" Jerky Guy said laughing. "She's so blonde, she doesn't even know what a blonde joke is!" Everyone was laughing at her now.

When Sabrina came home from school, she decided to dye her hair a shade of bronze.

"Granny, can I dye my hair?"

"Sabrina, self acceptance is the most important thing of all. I say no," Granny told her.

Sabrina knew what she had to do: consult the Trickster King.

She opened the door to his magical room, and shouted, "Puck!"

Her reply from him was, " What?" She walked in amd sat down on the grass in front of him.

"I need help." Sabrina told him.

" Tell me about it." Puck mumbled. Sabrina was so eager to get Puck to shut up, she did the first and only thing that came to mind: she kissed him. Puck kissed back, clearly enjoying it, to find Sabrina kissing even more passionately than before.


End file.
